William
William (NNID: DeLorean429) was a user who joined Miiverse on January 13th, 2016. His first post was in the Scribblenauts Unlimited community with a poorly designed avatar and a downloaded Back to the Future DeLorean. William became interested in the Scribblenauts Unlimited community fairly early on and the majority of his posts were posted there. After making a few episodes of a series, titled "Raze", William left the Scribblenauts community sometime in May 2016 and would not return until October of that same year. When William returned in October he made a discussion for people to ask questions about why he was gone. However it received very little attention as he wasn't very well known in the community at the time. William stayed active in the community but was still quite unpopular until around November 2016 when his object making skills began to see improvement. William's main objects were weapons, primarily swords and laser weapons, and he became primarily known for making weapons throughout the community. He uploaded all objects to his store, The Canadian Black Market. Later on, in January 2017, William created a series, titled Nightfall. It was far better than his first series and received an acceptable amount of attention and praise. But it wasn't until his next series that things got really interesting. Sometime in February, William created a different series, titled "Scribbler Smackdown" the concept was basically Screw Attack's Death Battle, but the combatants were characters that people of the Scribblenauts community signed up to fight. This series sparked some controversy, as some people thought the match-ups were unfair, or that the outcomes were biased. The most notable incident of this was in a dispute with Fluffy. (See Scribbler Smackdown). William's object making skills improved over the months and also branched out to posting on a few other games, such as Hyrule Warriors, PixelMaker, and Super Punch-Out. William had also made some good friends in the community, such as Samuel, Rebirth Carson, and MetaKnight failing to find motivation to complete the 5th episode of Scribbler Smackdown, William made a different series, Paradigm Shift, which he only made episode for. After losing motivation to create episodes for Scribbler Smackdown and Paradigm Shift, William really only did one thing in the community, create objects. Although most of his objects were weapons, he had made a few OC's, including Flipside, Jahl, and The Canadian Sentinel. Soon enough news of the Miiverse shutdown reached William's ears, and like many others he headed to the Scribbler discord server. However, William had one goal to achieve before Miiverse collapsed, he wanted to make one more, final, badass episode of Scribbler Smackdown. He managed to get out the final parts on the final day of Miiverse, achieving his goal. Since the Miiverse shutdown William has remained in the Scribbler's discord servers, and chats frequently with the other Scribblers who reside there. Trivia * One of his favorite foods is chow mein. * He owes Samuel 72000 discord credits after a bet, he still hasn’t collected the money yet. * He’s both American and Canadian * He speaks French as a second language * He strongly dislikes the user Fluffy * He doesn’t understand why people don’t just turn of their yeah notifications. * His Mii (Seen in upper right) has a weird mouth * He edits the Miiverse wiki article on Scribblers and edits this wiki too, he’s the one writing this line of text. In fact, he wrote this whole page! * He likes to shiny hunt in Pokémon. * Has never been banned on Miiverse * Has an alt with the NNID A_Backup_Plan, but he never had a need for it. Category:Scribblers